This invention relates to a mailbox construction, more particularly suitable for use in rural and other localities where it is common practice for mailmen both to deliver and collect mail from customer's individual mailboxes.
It is known for mailboxes used in the above application to have some form of multi-position indicating device, such as a flag mounted on one side of the box, for signalling when in one position, that outgoing mail is to be collected from the box and, when in another position that the collection has been made or that incoming mail has been delivered to the box. The present invention provides an improved mailbox of this nature.